


The Concise Route of Time

by Bombus (Neminem)



Category: Time - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminem/pseuds/Bombus
Summary: A simple fandom yet incredibly hard to grasp.





	The Concise Route of Time

The Concise Route of Time

Recorded By A member of the Tempus Society

**This document contains the only known information concerning the most simple explanation of time.**

**Name of this Explanation:** Laqueus of Aeternum et Numquam 

**Translated:** A trap of forever and never

**Shortened Version:** Laqueus

**Translated:** The Snare

* * *

The simple explanation of time best explained is that in the shape of a noose. There is a single string of time that ends up in a loop then enthralled in itself; creating a ring of eternity. That all explained, means that time contains both singular and multiple versions of realities or self-controlled personal time-islets - S.P.T. There are plateaus of time in that so called snare which acts as a resting stop for time. A shelf that exists on the 5th dimension that we are not only capable of accessing but we are also able to access it using only our bodies. We faze in and out of time rivers all the time we just aren't aware of it because our minds perceive time so slowly. Time rivers are the most concentrated form of state. The Alfa State.This means that “Now” “Then” “Forever” and “Never” all exist at the exact same interval. For instance, a man might have just stepped off the curb into oncoming traffic. And, he also didn’t. But, he’s done it not just now, but later. Very confusing, I understand. It will all make sense once you’ve exercised the notion every interaction you make with a clock. Currently you are occupying twelve time snares. Everyone is. You can skip these time snares like stones on a lake if you have the mind set to do so. It requires a deep sensation of lost. You must be willing to release your mind to the powers you contain within you. It requires skill and precision. Empty your mind, yet keep it close to you. It's complicated. The arch and speed in which time travels is impossible to know because at this moment it is fluctuating at the speed of 1,992,940.765 nibs per second. A nib is one thousandth the speed of light. Considering all of the blips backwards time does, Laqueus is practically the fastest thing we know of. If you multiply all that speed times the speed of which our planet is moving, we are literally fazing ourselves out of existence.

* * *


End file.
